Transformation Cellphone Mobilates
: The Mobilates are the Gokaigers' transformation device. The Gokaigers can transform by inserting a Ranger Key with the activation call of . It also works as a normal cellphone between the Gokaigers. When the team is confronted by enlarged enemies, Gokai Red dials 5501 on the keypad to summon Gokai Galleon for the Gokaigers to board before forming GokaiOh. The Mobilates are for the first five Gokaigers, while Gokai Silver's transformation device is the Transformation Cellphone Gokai Cellular. In addition, Basco carries a gold-colored Mobilate which he uses to contact the Gokaigers. The Mobilate bears his personal symbol instead of that of the Gokaigers with the keyhole sealed shut, suggesting that it is incapable of transforming him. Sounds The following is a list of sounds made by the Mobilates whenever a certain Ranger Key is inserted into the Mobilates. *Gokaiger! **Gokai Red Key **Gokai Blue Key **Gokai Yellow Key **Gokai Green Key **Gokai Pink Key **Gokai Christmas Key (Says "Merry Christmas!" when inserted into the Gokai Cellular) *Gorenger! **Akarenger Key **Aorenger Key **Kirenger Key **Momorenger Key **Midorenger Key *J.A.K.Q.! **Spade Ace Key **Dia Jack Key **Heart Queen Key **Clover King Key **Big One Key *Battle Fever! **Battle Japan Key **Battle France Key **Battle Cossack Key **Battle Kenya Key **Miss America Key *Denziman! **DenziRed Key **DenziBlue Key **DenziYellow Key **DenziGreen Key **DenziPink Key *Sun Vulcan! **VulEagle Key **VulShark Key **VulPanther Key *Goggle V! **GoggleRed Key **GoggleBlack Key **GoggleBlue Key **GoggleYellow Key **GogglePink Key *Dynaman! **DynaRed Key **DynaBlack Key **DynaBlue Key **DynaYellow Key **DynaPink Key *Bioman! **Red One Key **Green Two Key **Blue Three Key **Yellow Four Key **Pink Five Key *Changeman! **Change Dragon Key **Change Griffin Key **Change Pegasus Key **Change Mermaid Key **Change Phoenix Key *Flashman! **Red Flash Key **Green Flash Key **Blue Flash Key **Yellow Flash Key **Pink Flash Key *Maskman! **Red Mask Key **Black Mask Key **Blue Mask Key **Yellow Mask Key **Pink Mask Key **X1 Mask Key *Liveman! **Red Falcon Key **Yellow Lion Key **Blue Dolphin Key **Black Bison Key **Green Sai Key *Turboranger! **Red Turbo Key **Black Turbo Key **Blue Turbo Key **Yellow Turbo Key **Pink Turbo Key *Fiveman! **FiveRed Key **FiveBlue Key **FiveBlack Key **FivePink Key **FiveYellow Key *Jetman! **Red Hawk Key **Black Condor Key **Yellow Owl Key **White Swan Key **Blue Swallow Key *Zyuranger! **TyrannoRanger Key **MammothRanger Key **TriceraRanger Key **TigerRanger Key **PteraRanger Key **DragonRanger Key *Dairanger! **RyuuRanger Key **ShishiRanger Key **TenmaRanger key **KirinRanger Key **HououRanger Key **KibaRanger Key *Kakuranger! **NinjaRed Key **NinjaWhite Key **NinjaBlue Key **NinjaYellow Key **NinjaBlack Key **Ninjaman Key *Ohranger! **OhRed Key **OhGreen Key **OhBlue Key **OhYellow Key **OhPink Key **KingRanger Key *Carranger! **Red Racer Key **Blue Racer Key **Green Racer Key **Yellow Racer Key **Pink Racer Key **Signalman Key *Megaranger! **MegaRed Key **MegaBlack Key **MegaBlue Key **MegaYellow Key **MegaPink Key **MegaSilver Key *Gingaman! **GingaRed Key **GingaGreen Key **GingaBlue Key **GingaYellow Key **GingaPink Key **Black Knight Key *GoGo-V! **GoRed Key **GoBlue Key **GoGreen Key **GoYellow Key **GoPink Key *Timeranger! **TimeRed Key **TimePink Key **TimeBlue Key **TimeYellow Key **TimeGreen Key **TimeFire Key *Gaoranger! **GaoRed Key **GaoYellow Key **GaoBlue Key **GaoBlack Key **GaoWhite Key **GaoSilver Key *Hurricaneger! **HurricaneRed Key **HurricaneBlue Key **HurricaneYellow Key **HurricaneDark Key *Gouraiger! **KabutoRaiger Key **KuwagaRaiger Key *Shurikenger! **Sky Ninja Shurikenger Key *Abaranger! **AbaRed Key **AbareBlue Key **AbareYellow Key **AbareBlack Key **AbareKiller Key **AbarePink Key *Dekaranger! **DekaRed Key **DekaBlue Key **DekaGreen Key **DekaYellow Key **DekaPink Key **DekaBreak Key **DekaMaster Key **DekaSwan Key **DekaGold Key **DekaBright Key *Magiranger! **MagiRed Key **MagiYellow Key **MagiBlue Key **MagiPink Key **MagiGreen Key **MagiShine Key **MagiMother Key **Wolzard Fire Key *Boukenger! **Bouken Red Key **Bouken Black Key **Bouken Blue Key **Bouken Yellow Key **Bouken Pink Key **Bouken Silver Key **Great Sword Man Zubaan Key *Gekiranger! **GekiRed Key **GekiYellow Key **GekiBlue Key **GekiViolet Key **GekiChopper Key **Black Lion Rio Key **Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Key *Go-Onger! **Go-On Red Key **Go-On Blue Key **Go-On Yellow Key **Go-On Green Key **Go-On Black Key *Go-On Wings! **Go-On Gold Key **Go-On Silver Key **Go-On Wings Key *Shinkenger! **Shinken Red Key **Shinken Blue Key **Shinken Pink Key **Shinken Green Key **Shinken Yellow Key **Shinken Gold Key **Princess Shinken Red Key *Goseiger! **Gosei Red Key **Gosei Pink Key **Gosei Black Key **Gosei Yellow Key **Gosei Blue Key **Gosei Green Key *Gosei Knight! **Gosei Knight Key *Gokaiger? **Gokai Silver Key (Says "Gokaiger!" when inserted into the Gokai Cellular) **Gold Anchor Key (Says "Gokai Silver Gold Mode!" when inserted into the Gokai Cellular) *Go-Busters! **Red Buster Key **Blue Buster Key **Yellow Buster Key **Beet Buster Key **Stag Buster Key **Cheeda Nick Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) **Gorisaki Banana Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) **Usada Lettuce Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) **Beet J. Stag Key **Ene-tan Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *Kyoryuger! **Kyoryu Navy Key **Kyoryu Red Key **Kyoryu Black Key **Kyoryu Blue Key **Kyoryu Green Key **Kyoryu Pink Key **Kyoryu Gold Key **Kyoryu Cyan Key **Kyoryu Gray Key **Kyoryu Violet Key **Kyoryu Silver Key * ToQger! **ToQ 1gou Key **ToQ 2gou Key **ToQ 3gou Key **ToQ 4gou Key **ToQ 5gou Key **ToQ 6gou Key **ToQ 7gou Key * Ninninger! ** AkaNinger Key ** AkaNinger Key ** AkaNinger Key ** AoNinger Key ** KiNinger Key ** ShiroNinger Key ** MomoNinger Key ** StarNinger Key ** MidoNinger Key *AkaRed! **AkaRed Key V30 (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) **AkaRed Key V35 (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *Super Ranger! **No keys are required for this sound. Instead, it is accessed whenever one of the Gokaigers change into the following Super Forms of specific Rangers: **Hyper Shinken Red **Super Gosei Blue **Super GekiYellow **DekaGreen SWAT Mode **Legend MagiPink * ** Key ** Key ** Key ** Key ** Key ** Key ** Key *Flash King! **Flash King Key (Says "Flashman!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *Daizyujin! **Daizyujin Key (Says "Zyuranger!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *RyuseiOh! **RyuseiOh Key (Says "Dairanger!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *GaoKing! **GaoKing Key (Says "Gaoranger!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *MagiKing! **MagiKing Key (Says "Magiranger!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *DaiBouken! **DaiBouken Key (Says "Boukenger!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *GekiTohja! **GekiTohja Key (Says "Gekiranger!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) * ** Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) * ** Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) * ** Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) * ** Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) * ** Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) ** Key (Says "Special Ranger Key!" when inserted into the toy Mobilate) *Special Ranger Key! **Red Phantom Ranger Key **Blue Phantom Ranger Key **Yellow Phantom Ranger Key **Green Phantom Ranger Key **Pink Phantom Ranger Key **Greater Power of the Go-Busters Key :Strangely, there are not extra phrases for the 10 Extra Heroes even though some of them are different than their team. Also, due to being unofficial, the Akibaranger Keys do not have a sound. Alternative Versions Basco carries a gold-colored Mobilate which he uses to contact the Gokaigers. The Mobilate bears his personal symbol instead of that of the Gokaigers with the keyhole sealed shut, suggesting that it is incapable of transforming him. Transformation Sequence To change, the five core Gokaigers call "Gokai Change!" and insert and turn their respective Ranger Keys, and hold their Mobilates forward. An X, a V, and two more Xs emerge from the Mobilate and pass through the Gokaigers, forming their logo, coats, helmets, and another logo on the helmet, in that order. To change into past sentai, the Gokaigers insert and turn the Ranger key, calling "Gokai Change!" as they do. A logo of the Sentai team chosen emerges from the Mobilates and attaches to their suits, changing them into the past sentai team. Marvelous henshin.png|Captain Marvelous Gokaiger henshin.png|(From Top Left going Clockwise) Don, Joe, Luka, & Ahim Notes *The name of this device is a portmanteau of the words "mobile" and "pirates". *The Romanized name, in singular, was revealed when the "Legend" version of the Mobilate was released. A label with the word took the place of the "Gokaiger" sticker. Before this, the item was widely believed to have spelled 'Mobirates'. *It has been discovered that the toy Mobilates can be made to say " !", indicating that there were already plans to release the Kamen Rider OOO Ranger Keys. This sound was removed in the "Legend" version of the toy. *All of the main team names can be called out on the toy Mobilates by typing in '00' then the team number (01 for 'Goranger', 02 for 'JAKQ' etc). However one must own the specific Ranger Key(s) in order to make the toy call out Gouraiger, Shurikenger, Go-On Wings or Gosei Knight. Appearances * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie * * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' }} See also Category:Changers Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Arsenal (Gokaiger) Category:Phone-type Changers